The truth of the Destroyer
by goten365
Summary: my Trunks/18 fanfic, I stopped working on it and don't intend to finish


The Truth of the Destroyer  The Truth of the Destroyer 

Finally after all of this time I get to destroy them for what they have done to this world. They have destroyed almost all of the people living on this planet only a few remain till this day. Those horrible androids they destroyed the entire planet I will destroy them and give them a taste of their own medicine. Gohan's death will not be in vaine. Now that I have the power I can make this world safe again the way it should be. Now nobody will have to fear for their very lives, Everything will be ok now. Trunks thought awaiting his mission while in his time capsule heading back to the future. 

Trunks arrived at capsule corperation to see his mom and wait for the news to show where the androids were hiding. He had just been there for two minutes when the news flash came up and showed the androids destroying a city. Trunks powered up to super saijin and was about to take off when his mom stopped him, "Trunks," she said "I don't want you to kill the androids just bring them back here." Without a word or a glance back Trunks shot off in the direction where the androids were. 

Man why dosn't my mom want me to kill the androids after all they have done? There isn't any use for them like to make spare parts out of them but then she would want them dead so she could take them apart easly. It dosn't make any sence. There might be a chance she wants to research them. Well if she wants them for that then they need to be dead. I get it now she had to say everything in a short amount of time so she must want them there in one peice so I will beat them to death and bring only the girl to her that is all mom needs. Trunks thought. 

Trunks touched ground right infront of an old woman about to get killed. "I don't think you will be hurting another human being ever" Trunks said, "you will never see the light of day again be prepared to die androids." Juunanagou took a step infront of him and said "Oh yeah we will just see about that I think it is the other way around." 

Trunks powered up so that a golden Aurora flashed around him. Suddenly Juunanagou lurched foward and punched Trunks right in the face. Trunks then shot a few punches which Juunanagou barley missed. "Darn him how he get so strong since the last time we saw him Juuhachigou?" Juunanagou said. "Beats me. Maby we should fight him togeather he is stronger than you and me it looks but as a team we should beat him." she said. They both stood up and got into fighting position. Juunanagou went to get him then Juuhachigou. Juunanagou threw his fist at Trunk's face and was about to hit him when Trunks in the blink of an eye had his fist right through his stomach. Juuhachigou stood there dumbfounded looking at her brother who was on the verge of death. Trunks took his fist out of Juunanagou's stomach jumped into the air and said "Final Flash." A light blue beam shot out of his hands and was heading for Juunanagou. Juunanagou raised his hands in the air to block it. He held the beam up for a few seconds and then his arms were pushed slowly towards his chest and then he was gone and the beam disappeared. 

Juuhachigou was shocked to see her brother gone she didn't want to believe he was gone and then she remembered what was happening and immideatly took a fighting stance. Trunks was a little weakend by his last blast he had fired. He took a stance and jumped at Juuhachigou. Juuhachigou jumped up and swung her stronges kick towards Trunks. Trunks dodged this easily and retailliated by punching her in the face. She was knocked back a few feet and then staggered to regain balance. By the time she regained balance she was knocked to the ground with a kick in the face. She got back up and Trunks kicked her in her stomach making her crouch down then Trunks gave her a side punch sending her flying into a nearby building. "You destroyed this entire world you killed my best friend Gohan and now I will have revenge on you, you monster... THIS IS FOR GOHAN!!!...MASENKO HAAAAAAAAAA!!! 

Trunks looked at the limp body and was about to destroy it for good when he remembered what his mom told him to do. He promised himself that when his mom was through her he would anniliate her for good. He picked up Juuhachigou and checked for a pulse as he had done for all of the people she had killed and there was no pulse as usual. He took her body and slung it over his sholder making her hit his back as hard as possible. 

When Trunks finally arrived at capsule corperation it was dark out and it was a full moon. He touched down on the ground and rang the doorbell. "Great Trunks you got her for me, good thank you?" she asked, "Is she Unconsious or is she still awake just not able to move?" Trunks answered "She is dead," he said feeling a little bit guilty noticing that his mom probably wanted her alive, "you still can do research on her quite as easily she is an android." Bulma's face now looked like it was about to cry and then it looked like she was going to have too much blood in her face and pass out. Then she kinda calmed down a little and sat down next to Trunks. 

"Trunks" she said, "there is something I havn't told you. Trunks was dumbfounded and was wondering what it was she hadn't told him. "It's about the androids," she said. "What" Trunks asked his mom, wondering what could be so importent about the androids. "Well they havn't always been evil" she said, " and I don't even think that they killed all of those people of their own free will," Bulma said. Trunks now sinking into his seat feeling like he had become even worse of a killer than the androids, "What do you mean by that mom." He said his voice echoing his guilt. "Well most of Dr. Gero's androids were human and he took them from their homes and erased their memory and put computer chips into their minds so no good thoughts could escape the chips and then the chips would change those good thoughts into horrible ones thus making them hate everything in sight." Trunks sank even lower in his seat his mother was about to get onto him he could feel it. Just when she was about to her mouth they both heard a slight moaning sound coming from Juuhachigou. 

They both jumped up and ran towards her. "I thought she was dead I know I killed her I checked her pulse she was dead there is no way she could be alive no I won't believe it," Trunks said, "it's not true" Bulma looked mad at Trunks' last words, "Trunks do you still want her dead after what I said." Trunks gulped he did want her dead and the story didn't sound very true. 

Bulma picked Juuhachigou up and put her onto a hospital bed and hooked up some wires to her. The monitor showed that she had no pulse and major brainwave activities. "Well I guess androids don't have pulses," Bulma said filling a shot tube with some super strong sleeping medicine. She stuck the needle inside Juuhachigou's arm. The brainwave monitor went down all the way. Bulma knew that androids vital organs were taken out so she said to her son that Juuhachigou isn't dead. 

Bulma then used a laser beam to look inside of Juuhachigou's head and saw the mind altering computerchip " Ahh. she said just as I thought she wasn't evil of her own free will," she said to Trunks. Really you mean that she didn't want to kill all of those people?" Trunks said a little bit saddened that he had killed Juunanagou. "No she didn't I feel sorry for her when these computer chips are put into somebodies mind and then taken out it makes them feel like it is all of their fault and they can remember everything," Bulma said " she probably is going to be sad about what she has done when she wakes up I think you will have to comfort her make her feel a little bit better she needs us even though you hate her Trunks you must pretend you like her or else she probably will do susicide," Bulma said to Trunks. "Promise me you will be nice to her," Bulma said symphetically to Trunks. "I promise mom, I don't have to pretend I see that she is not evil and needs us too I will do everything I can to help her. 

Bulma nodded and then turned her head back to Juuhachigou "Everything is ok now Juu-chan you will be free in a minute" she said in a reassuring voice. Bulma took her laser and pointed it at her head and turned it to max power and flipped a few switches to get the size of the chip. She had everything ready to go and pressed the on button and turned her head towards the monitor untill the dark green square disappeared. She realeased the button and the laser turned off. She picked Juuhachigou up off the table and set her on a stretcher and moved her to another room. Then she picked Juuhachigou up again and put her on a nice fluffy bed left the room and closed the door. 

The next morning Juuhachigou awakend. Where am I? Am I alive or am I in another dimension Juuhachigou pondered. Just then Trunks walked into the room. Oh no he is here he is going to kill me I guess this means I am alive. So this is what it is like to feel fear I never imagined it to be this scary I think I see why humans run so I think I will be like a human and run like mad. Juuhachigou jumped up with all of her energy. Trunks then followed her grabed her and broght her back inside. "Juuhachigou" Trunks said "I am not going to hurt you." Juuhachigou was guessing why Trunks wasn't going to hurt her after what she had done, "Why not?" she suddenly blurted out "after what I have done." Trunks shrugged his head " Bulma told me to bring you and Juunanagou back here, I thought she wanted to do some research on you and then she told me most androids have computer chips in their minds that alter their thoughts." Trunks said, "I thought you were dead but it turned out you weren't and Bulma took out the chip that altered your mind and then gave you your own free will again." Juuhachigou took a moment to absorb everything into her mind. 

She had forgotten that she had killed so many people and remembering the screams and moans from her victims made her burst into tears. Trunks noticed that she was doing her best to hold back the tears. Trunks got up and walked over to where Juuhachigou was sitting. "Juu-chan" he said "don't cry it is all ok now don't worry about all of that stuff you didn't kill anybody Dr. Gero did." "No he didn't I did it was all me how could Dr. Gero have done it when he was dead?" she asked. Trunks thought for a brief moment "Well he put a computer chip into your mind making you be under his complete control and you couldn't do anything about it could you?" Trunks said in the most soft voice he had. Juuhachigou seemed to lighten up just a little bit and gave Trunks a soft brief look of saddness. Trunks spread his arms out and hugged Juuhachigou. Something I thought I would never do, I have always dreamed of the thrill of killing this girl and now I have her cradeled into my arms helplessly and the only thing I want to do is to be with her how strange. Trunks thought. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Allright I know it is time to get up but I feel very very weak and sore. I wonder why I am feeling this much pain... I know It was that boy Trunks. I see now I must of somehow lived through his blast. I will get back at that boy for nocking me down. Wait! Is my sister alive. Juunanagou thought as he got up. Juunanagou started walking towards the place where he last saw his sister. He saw another set of blast marks and a peice of Juuhachigou's jacket. 

"No!!! That boy killed her I will get revenge on him I vow to myself I will get revenge on that boy," Juunanagou said as he looked where his sister was supposedly killed. "Wait," he thought "she might still be alive maby if I could analize her locations... ahaa I found her she is still alive and she appears to be living peasfully with the boy Trunks... I get it now Trunks must have freed her mind... I freed my mind along time ago but I just like killing for the fun of it," Juunanagou said to himself sad that his sister probably left his life for good but still happy for her because she was his sister. 

"Oh well I guess I will just leave her to her own new life... What was that?...there is something in the bushes spying on me show yourself," Juunanagou said looking at the bushes. A slimey green creature flew out if front of Juunanagou. " you are right there is somebody behind the bushes spying on you," the creature said "my name is Cell I am another of Dr. Gero's androids and I was created to absorb you and Juuhachigou so lets get moving and let me suck you up into my tail and your life will be no more," Cell said. Juunanagou looked at Cell with pure discust "Well Cell I am not about to let you absorb me," He said. Cell laughed "Well I didn't say you would now did I," 

Cell put his tail infront of him. Cell then Jabbed his tail at Juunanagou many times which Juunanagou barley avoided. Juunanagou jumped back dumbfounded by how fast Cell was. Juunanagou lurched at Cell. Juunanagou threw all of his punches at incredible speed and strength however Cell made no effort to dodge them and their impacts had no effect on him. Cell grabbed Juunanagou's arm on the final punch and swung him onto the ground and put his feet on him and started twisting Juunanagou around allthe time saying well I wonder what way I should eat my first real meal. I like this type of food it's delicious. Mama always told me not to play with my food. Juunanagou was looking at him shocked in pure disbelife and had a horrified look on his face. Cell licked his lips, "Scared are we Juunanagou well don't be alarmed your sister will be doomed to this fate also." and with that Cell turned his tail into a vacume and absorbed Juunanagou. 
    
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma walked into the room and sat next to Juuhachigou. "I am" Juuhachigou started to say something but Bulma stopped her, "Juuhachigou no need for apologies and no need to feel sad I came in here to ask for your friendship not forgiveness because I know all of those things you did weren't of your own free will. I don't want you to get all upset over things you have no control over. One thing I have learned over the years of freeing androids is that they all feel like they could have done something and not kill people and that they could have stopped themselves. Well in actuality that is not true. All Doctor Gero wants to do to his androids if they get free is to ruin their lives in any way possible.   
  
  


[Back to home][1]

  
  
  


[ ][2]

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: http://www.stats4all.com/asp/login.asp?sSiteName=ssj2gohan030



End file.
